


Ales in Comparison to You

by soloproject



Series: Star Trek shorts [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soloproject/pseuds/soloproject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A college AU inspired by the TFLN "prompt" (203): You were face down, at your computer, surrounded by beer bottles listening a bagpipes version of amazing grace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ales in Comparison to You

"Pneumatic Hybrid Engine!" Montgomery Scott shouted and jolted straight up, slamming hard into his webcam and sending it toppling to the floor. He tried to catch it and knocked his keyboard askew, sending papers flying all over the place.

Jim Kirk stared at him, hand hovering in the air just above his shoulder.

"Um," he said and took a step back, eyeing the mess. Scotty look bruised around the eyes and utterly exhausted, with at least a week's worth of stubble crawling over his face and the keys of his keyboard imprinted on his face.

"What in bloody fuck," Scotty groaned and blinked at his computer screen and then up at Kirk who was still frozen in face, although his face was relaxing into something resembling wry amusement. "What day is it?"

"It's Saturday," Kirk offered. "You haven't left your room in a week--"

"My thesis!" Scotty suddenly sat up and looked all over his room as if seeing it for the first time.

Kirk clapped a hand on Scotty's shoulder. "You haven't left the room in a week! I thought you were done."

"No, I am, I am! I've finished the model," Scotty managed, blearily and gestured to it, sitting atop his work table, in a sea of odds and ends. "It's the stupid paper that comes with it that I'm having trouble with."

"You need to eat something that isn't poptarts you've toasted with a blowtorch and beer," Kirk tugged him to his feet. "And you need to take a shower."

"But the report..," Scotty clung to the edge of his desk.

Kirk glared at him. "I find you here face down, surrounded by beer bottles and listening to bag pipes," he said, crossing his arms. "You need to get some real food with you, a shower and take a walk in the sunshine. How are you not even hungover?" Bottles of Indian Pale Ale covered a good section of Scotty's desk.

"Lad, I'm Scottish," Scotty said, sounding scandalized. "I don't drink beer to get drunk."

\- END -


End file.
